Secret Romance at Hogwarts
by LookitsHarmony
Summary: Heartbroken by Ron's betrayal, Hermione retreats to the library for time alone. A chance meeting with Neville leaves the two wondering just what is happening between them, and an exciting new romance begins at Hogwarts. Changed to T for AS & language.
1. Library Sparks

**(So finally got another NHr idea and decided to go with it! I've been planning the story out for a while now. I don't usually plan stuff out beforehand, but this time I felt it'd be much better if I did. So to all my fellow NHr fans out there, hope you enjoy! This is actually a fluffy fic btw.) - Katheryn**

**Secret Romance at Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione absolutely couldn't _believe_ the nerve of him! Suddenly Ronald scores a few goals and he's too good for her? Fine then! She didn't need him either. She had Harry and all her other friends! And him, well he could have Lavender. See if she cared!

Hermione hurried into the library, avoiding eye contact with every passerby. She was aware that by now the entire school knew what Ronald B. Weasley had done to her and felt no need to talk with anyone about it. As she entered the library and took in the familiar smell of the surrounding books, the familiar sight of shelves lined with material just begging to be read, the silence that a library always brought, she felt herself relax. Oh yes, this was indeed her place of leisure.

She placed her bag on a nearby table and began making her way through the walkways, scanning titles for anything that sparked her interest. She found a few books that specialized in hexes before returning to her table to read in silence.

There wasn't much traffic in the library today, as usual. Typically the place was a desert unless a major assignment was issued. Then you could be sure that the day before its due date the library would be bustling with frantic students, berating themselves for not having started the assignment sooner.

As hours passed, Hermione began to feel a bit more tranquil. She adored how she was left alone in the library. She'd gotten up multiple times to replace her reading material, and though scattered students had noticed her no one said a word.

By the time she decided to leave the sun was setting, and she couldn't believe she'd spent an entire Saturday reading like this. As she started to make her way down the paths to return her books to their places she found herself lost in thought, something she'd been desperate to avoid doing. The hurt returned slowly as her mind wandered over how often Ron ignored her feelings. She realized he'd made her cry more than anyone else she'd ever known, and yet she still had some feelings for him? How?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she abruptly crashed right into someone, knocking them flat as she fell back herself. She looked up and frowned. "Oh Neville, I'm sorry." She said, really meaning it as she helped him gather up some books he'd been carrying.

"It's okay." He said kindly, and she could tell he really meant it too. "You okay? You seem a little distracted." He asked after a moment, helping her to her feet. She smiled softly. He was always quite the gentleman, despite how clumsy he often was.

Then she realized, "You didn't hear?"

He seemed bemused for a moment, and then realization struck his features. "Oh! Right! How could I have forgotten about what happened? I'm terribly sorry Hermione." He said, his voice quieting towards the end.

She shrugged, trying to make it seem as though she hadn't really been affected by it. "It's Ron. Really, what else could be expected?"

Neville was quiet for a moment before saying, "He should be better to you. If I ever had a chance with a girl like you, I'd treat her right. Because that's what she deserves."

All of a sudden, Hermione started to see Neville in a new way. She'd always thought his quiet ways and clumsiness were sort of cute, but he was really different now. He'd shot up in height, she barely came up to his chest at this point. His hair had gotten a tad bit longer, but not to an unmanly point. Muscles bulged under his sweater now, she was sure that was new. If not she wondered why she'd never noticed.

Unsure of what exactly she was doing at first she grabbed his arm, leading him over to a table. She sat across from him as he sat down, smiling. "I think any girl would be lucky to have a guy like you Neville." She said quietly.

It didn't seem that he was catching on though, as he only shrugged as if he were disbelieving of what she said. "Thanks." He said rather blankly. "I just want you to know though Hermione; I'm always here if you need anything. Honestly if there's anything I can do to help you just say the word." He said, his earnest tone returning.

She laughed somewhat and said, "Well there is one thing…."

He seemed more than eager to do it, and Hermione hid a smile. "Oh yeah? What?"

Before he had the chance to realize it, Hermione felt herself lean forward and touch her lips to his. The kiss was electrifying, and feelings rushed through her that she knew she could never feel with Ron. As she pulled away she laughed out loud at his dazed expression. "That was incredibly helpful." She said, standing. She grabbed her things and stopped for a moment, toying with his hair flirtatiously before saying, "See ya around Neville." And she left feeling better than she'd felt in a long time.


	2. Common Room Love

**A/N: Just realized I could put this rather than parentheses lol. Anywho, welcome to chapter 2! I quite liked writing this chapter to be honest; I love to write romance and read it as well. So I hope you like it too!**

**Chapter 2**

Hermione crept down the stairs as silently as she could. Relief flooded through her when she saw that the Gryffindor common room was indeed empty as she hoped it would be. She made her way over to a couch near the fireplace and sank into it, lost in her own thoughts.

She'd been trying to sleep, but excitement was rattling her brain and she found sleep never came. She couldn't stop thinking about that kiss she'd shared with Neville. It was the most perfect moment of her life and she just couldn't help reliving it all night long.

She hadn't told Harry about it and honestly wasn't sure if she wanted to just yet. Though she knew that if she wanted to make things between her and Neville more than just a sudden kiss, she'd eventually have to tell her best friend. She cast the notion aside for another time as her thoughts returned to that wonderful chance meeting in the library.

She became so distracted that she didn't even hear someone else enter the room from the boy's dormitory. It took a moment for her to realize she was being watched, and she looked up to see Neville standing there. His was watching her with an almost unsure gaze, as if he wasn't sure that yesterday had happened at all.

"Hello Neville. Care to join me?" she asked him pleasantly, and he obliged.

"You're up awful early." He finally said after a moment.

"As are you." She countered, watching him curiously.

He grinned and shrugged. "Yeah. Wasn't tired I guess."

"Me neither." She said quietly, turning her gaze to the fire. "So Neville I was wondering how you felt. You know, about yesterday?"

She waited for a few seconds before turning to look at him. His face was flushed red and he mumbled, "Great. I'm, I'm very happy about it and all."

She couldn't help but notice how cute he looked right at that moment and beamed at him. He relaxed somewhat and returned her smile. "Great!" she heard herself say, noticing that he'd gradually moved closer to her. He was looking down at her, his gaze so full of adoration that she felt herself blush and look away. "I'm overjoyed to hear that Neville…." She muttered, wondering what was about to happen.

Her question was quickly answered as his large but gentle hand cupped her cheek and turned her towards him. Their lips met, and before either realized it they were lip-locked in a rather passionate kiss. Hermione's feelings for Ron were non-existent at this point and she knew that never again would they rise. Something new was in her heart, and it left no room for any other feelings. She was falling in love, with Neville Longbottom no less! She cupped his face in her hands and drove herself further into his kiss, pushing him into a lying position on the couch. His hands wrapped around her slender body, enclosing her in his warm embrace.

She was pleased to see that he kept his hands on her hips instead of letting them wander over her body. Yet another representation of how gentleman-like he was. For a moment she felt surreal as a thought went through her mind that almost made her laugh out loud. She was lying on the couch in the Gryfinndor common room, snogging her good friend Neville Longbottom! But nothing in her life had ever felt so right.

They separated for a moment to gaze at one another, and he smiled. "I've got to level with you Hermione; I never thought I'd _ever_ get this lucky."

She traced his lips with a finger and shook her head. "Don't you understand Neville? You're not getting lucky. You're the only man who will ever be right for me."

He smiled goofily at this remark and she laughed a little, locking her lips with his once more. A few minutes passed before Hermione's sharp hearing picked up the sound of footsteps and she almost tossed herself off of him in her haste. He seemed confused for a moment before he heard it as well and quickly helped her up. He sat in the chair next to the fire while she hurriedly sat back down on the couch, fixing her ruffled hair.

Dean Thomas entered the room only seconds after they got situated and grinned at them both. "You guys are up early." He said; suspicion in his tone.

Neville smiled as well and rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh yeah. Well uh, neither of us could sleep. Bad dreams." Hermione nodded her agreement maybe a little too eagerly, but Dean only nodded as well and smiled again.

Their conversation ended as others began to file into the room. Hermione stood nonchalantly and walked over to a table, sitting and subtly motioning for Neville to follow. About a minute later he did so. As he sat down she quickly scribbled a note for him. She slipped it into his shirt pocket as she stood and flashed him a smile.

Then she walked over to Harry, who had just entered the room looking very tired. "Hey Hermione." Harry greeted her, smiling. "You look pretty happy."

She shrugged. "I had a good morning I suppose." She said, glancing over to the common room door where Neville was slipping out.

Harry's smile broadened. "Yeah? How long you been up for?"

"Oh long enough." Her smile faded as Ron entered the room.

Harry glanced over and frowned. "Oh. Me and him, we were supposed to hang out today…." He said nervously.

Hermione shrugged. "That's fine. I've got plans anyway."

Harry looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes! You think you're the only friend I've got Harry Potter?" she asked him crossly.

"No of course not! Sorry Hermione. I guess we'll meet up later then?"

She allowed herself to calm down a little and nodded. "Sure."

She left the common room swiftly, not wanting to keep Neville waiting. Her mind flashed back to the note she'd scrawled out for him and she allowed herself to fill with excitement. _Room of Requirement, five minutes._

**A/N: I couldn't think of any room where they were unlikely to be disturbed, so I settled on the Room of Requirement. I figured what place would be better right? :D Reviews are loved! I'll start the next chapter tonight (**_**It's like one in the afternoon right now where I live**_**) and hopefully update within the next couple of days. Also, this story will **_**NOT**_** contain any sex scenes. I'm not keen on writing that sort of stuff. Thanks for reading! - Katheryn**


	3. The Room of Romance

**Chapter 3**

Hermione watched the door form and, with an apprehensive glance back, slipped into the room. She let out a small gasp. Clearly the room knew why the two were there. There was a couch in the room, close to a fireplace that was lit and roaring with red flames. Neville was standing there with a somewhat sheepish grin. "I almost thought it wasn't going to appear." He said.

Hermione returned his smile and decided not to voice that she too was unsure if the room would appear, but apparently their need to be alone together had been great enough. "It looks very nice in here." She said, making her way to the rather comfortable looking couch. She sat down and proffered for him to join her, which he did enthusiastically.

She looked around at the various flowers hanging on the walls and felt contentment wash over her. Here the two were truly alone, to discuss and do whatever they liked. "Do you think Dean's said anything? Neville asked quite suddenly.

Hermione frowned. "I don't think so. I'm sure he didn't see anything so what's there to tell?" she asked rhetorically, giving him a reassuring smile.

He seemed hesitant still, but only nodded and turned his gaze to the flames. Hermione sensed his unease and leaned over, turning him to face her. Once again they were locked in a passionate kiss, and their snogging continued for about thirty minutes before the two finally separated. "I'm not sure we want to spend _all _of our time together doing this." Hermione laughed, trying to catch her breath.

He nodded and brushed his hair back out of his eyes. "So why didn't you go hang out with Harry today?" he asked.

She settled against his side, hiding a smile as he wrapped a large arm around her. "He and Ron had plans." She said absently, her mind elsewhere.

"Oh. I see." He said quietly.

Hermione didn't want him to know that she was simply relishing being with a man and not having to worry what he might say or do. With Ron she constantly questioned everything he said, as if another message lie hidden inside it. And more than once she caught his eye lurking on other girls. Sure they weren't _technically _together, but was he not aware of her feelings?

She sighed. Feelings she no longer felt and, she realized, she would never again feel for him. They were reserved for Neville now, and in her opinion he deserved all of her affections a million and one times more than Ron ever had. Here with Neville everything seemed almost perfect. And she had no desire for that to change.

He was quiet for some time, something she was thankful for. But finally she shifted slightly and said, "So then do you want to continue meeting here?"

He coughed a little, not tearing his eyes from the flames. "I'm not sure it will keep showing up, but if it does then yeah."

She nodded and they fell into another comfortable silence. Hermione couldn't help but smile, realizing that just sitting here with Neville seemed to be more magical than any moment she'd ever had with Ron. And that was when she understood, his mistake didn't even hurt anymore. She had Neville now, and she was happy. She almost laughed out loud when she thought of how Ron's brainless blunder had ultimately made her life better.

She turned to Neville to voice this when she noticed he'd fallen asleep. His head was sagging against his chest, and he looked so peaceful she couldn't bring herself to wake him. Instead she pushed herself practically onto his lap, shoving her head underneath his drooping chin. Feeling safe and comforted in his arms she promptly joined him in a dreamland where nightmares no longer plagued her. In fact, it was probably the best sleep she'd ever had.

Hermione opened her eyes groggily, first aware of the immense heat that surrounded her. Quickly she remembered her surroundings and looked up. Neville was still asleep, but during their slumber he'd moved into a laying position with her lying on top of him. She smiled and kissed his lips softly. He stirred. "Hey." She said once he'd cracked his own eyes open.

He responded with a soft grunt and made to sit up. She slid off of him and stretched. "How very caveman of you." She snickered at his response, and he grinned a little.

"Sorry. I'm a little thick when I first wake up."

"Obviously." She said, fixing her wrinkled clothes. As she glanced around she suddenly wondered how long they had been in there for.

It seemed he'd been wondering the same thing as he glanced at his watch and frowned. "Oh no! We've been in here for at least four hours!"

He stood and began to make his way towards the door when she stopped him. "When can we meet again?" she asked in a flirty voice.

He smiled broadly and said, "Whenever you like." Their lips met for another kiss before he hugged her to him vigorously.

Then he made his way to where the door had formed. He opened it and slipped out. She waited for about three minutes before doing the same. She was saddened to have to leave the warm comfort of the room for the cold, dark halls. But she knew it wasn't the last time she'd be there, and that was enough to keep her going.

She scanned the damp halls with a keen eye and after determining she was alone began to make her way back to the Gryffindor common room. She stepped inside and ignored questioning looks from Ron. A moment later she noticed Harry wasn't with him. She stepped over and coldly asked, "Where's Harry?"

"Off looking for you! You've been gone for a bloody long time Hermione! Where were you?"

She scoffed. "That's none of your business."

The portal opened again and Harry stepped in. "Hey mate, look who just got back!" Ron said.

Harry looked up and astonishingly enough didn't seem surprised to see her. "Yeah I saw you walking back here." He said, taking off his glasses and giving them a quick rub. "You've been gone for hours. Guess you weren't kidding when you said you had plans huh?"

She placed her hands on her hips. "Of course not! Why would I joke about that?"

He laughed, smirking. "I didn't doubt it! We were just worried is all. Glad to see you're alright."

She relaxed a little and nodded, taking a seat next to Ron. "Guess you're not mad anymore?"

She turned to her red-headed friend and shrugged. "What's there to be mad about?" Her eye caught Neville stepping into the room and she hid a smile once more. "Everything is actually quite wonderful right now."

Harry seemed curious but didn't say anything. "You gone metal Hermione? It's not like you to be so forgiving."

She gave Ron a rather irritated look. "If you'd rather I stay angry at you fine then! I'm going up to my room. See you two tomorrow!" she huffed, stalking up the stairs to the girl's dorm before another word could be said.

**A/N: Review please! I love reading them! Sorry it took me so long to get this up. I'm working on another story as well, though that one is an original of mine. If you're interested the link is on my profile page. It's the FictionPress link. Thanks! :) - Katheryn**


End file.
